


Expectation

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuban/Italian Veronica, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: written 5/2/2019





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> written 5/2/2019

Veronica Sawyer had expectations. A steady boyfriend in college- a good college, of course- who was studying to be a lawyer; she would get married at 25, be a doctor, and a good mom to two kids, plus a dog.

Heather Chandler was not one of these expectations.

* * *

Heather handler didn't have a whole lot of expectations, past everyone at ~~this fucking school~~ Westerburg being dicks. No, she was usually subject to living up to other people's expectations of her. Anything from she was beautiful, to she was terrifying, to she wasn't going anywhere in life. 

When she accepted Veronica into the group, she had steeled herself for the the expectations that she'd have to deal with.

But Veronica was different.

* * *

Veronica wasn't expecting a lot from the Heathers. She didn't expect a makeover, or to be completely inducted into the group. 

She didn't expect to be so taken with piercing grey eyes.

So she stopped trying to expect what would happen. Even if she planned out everything, she allowed the whirlwind that was Heather Chandler to smash everything to bits. She hung out with them, became closer than twins with all of them.

Heather Chandler started flirting with her three months away from graduation. 

As much as she felt bad about it, she allowed herself to have expectations again. Would she flirt back with her? Sure. But would she date her? Well, Veronica wouldn't be opposed to it, but heather wasn't flirting with just her. It was also frat boys who bought her drinks  ~~that she ran off with later,~~ the boy who sold her whatever she needed for a discount price, and various boys at school.

~~Veronica noted with pride that she was the only girl~~

Heather's various hookups continued though, so Veronica would not be her girlfriend, even if she asked nicely. Not at the moment.

But going out and getting to know her wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Veronica was infuriating to Heather. With that stupid accent in too-perfect English, to her curly mess of hair, to huge brown doe eyes that looked like pools of honey in the sun. She wasn't supposed to get butterflies when Veronica sung  ~~god her voice was beautiful~~ or melt when she smiled with those straight white teeth, or think it was funny when she started talking in Italian or Spanish on accident.

Heather was determined to exceed her expectations. When she saw a lack of them, though, she was ecstatic. They became close, closer than most would expect of friends.

Then the flirting started.

At first, it was just in good fun- a brushed hand there, finding excuses to hug her, smile more often, anything. But every time she tried to push it further, Veronica resisted.

So Heather tried to make her jealous.

That didn't work, either.

* * *

Heather got sick of the bullshit that was the situation, and so, stopped in front of Veronica after the last bell. 

Veronica raised an eyebrow at her.

Heather caught herself floundering slightly before pulling herself together.

"What are you doing Friday?"

"Martha invited me to movie night, just like every Friday. Why, are we going to a party?" Her accent jumbled her words a tad, but made her voice sound musical.

Heather gulped. "No, I- I wanted to spend extra time with you?"

Any smile that graced Veronica's lips drained away. She studied her intensely, chewing her bottom lip.

"Is this with... friendly intentions? Or something else?"

"I-" Heather looked at her feet. "I want to do things your way."

"My way?"

"Dates and stuff. Yeah?"

"Heather Chandler, are you asking to date me?" Veronica's voice gained the laughter back in it.

"I think so?"

"We need to talk about this, then, because I have expectations," Veronica said, leading Heather along behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i hate it


End file.
